Arranged
by HellionKyou
Summary: Akito is makeing Tohru and Kyo get married. Not good at summeries, but the fic is better then the sum. lol.
1. Chapter 1:Akitos order

**Arranged**

**I don' own Fruits Basket. Please RnR and No flames.**

**Sum: Akito decides, if Tohru wants to remain knowing there secret, then she can suffer too. He arranges her to marry and Sohma, or lose her life. ( how nice is Akito)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Chapter one:Akitos orderx**

The alarm clock of Tohru Handa began to go off, and normally she'd be up before then, and already ready. But this was the morning after a horrible night.

xXxXFlashbackxXxX

Akito had asked to see Tohru, escorted by Shigure, to make sure Akito was going to behave himself.

Suspiouse by this Kyo and Yuki decided to tag along. When there, they sat in a bow formation, as if they were bowing to king. but akito was no king, he acted as if he was a monster. Loving to cause pain, and thinking of Tohru poorly. But even so he the head of the Sohma family. And he was to be treated with respect, or pay the price.

Akito walked over to where Tohru was at. " I have been thinking"Akito started off.

xThats never a good thingx Kyo thought to himself.

"I have been thinking, since you are so curiouse about our curse and how it all works and whatever goes through your childish head. You said you would never tell anyone our secret, but that was merely a year ago, to make sure you never tell anyone, I am arranging you to marry a Sohma,s o you can also share the curse. Unless you wish to lose your memorie and forget about us all" Akito said with a sharp smile on his face.

Tohru looked up, with such confusin on her face and a little freaked out.

"I love you guys so much, I couldn't bare to ever forget"

Akito looked upon her with such hate. " So you would give up your freedom, and marry a Sohma, just remember us?"

Akito, obviously wanted her to say No, so he could have her gone. He still didn't trust her but he was heavly out numbered and even though he was the head of the Sohma's, eventually they would lash out at him for it. A ruler can be takin' out by numbers, if not so many are on his side to begin with.

"Yes.."

He held back his anger. The other Sohma's watched his every move around Tohru.

"Unlike myself there is another Sohma with a even uglier curse, but I think you already know that. the biggest curse I can lie on her shoulders is for you to marry the cat zodiac."

Kyo's eyes shot up, as well did Yuki's.

Akito smiled seeing this reaction on their face's. " Then it is settled you will marry Kyo."He finished.

Kyo tood up." Akito you can't do this, I won't marry her!"

Akito's eyes looked up at him. Then in a flash he grabbed Tohru by the hair and pulled her up on her feet. Kyo being held back by Shigure and Yuki. Akito turned her around and put his hands on her head.

Tears began to fall from Tohru's eye's.

"You'll do as I say or I will Snap her presiouce neck" Akito smiled.

xDamn him, he had this planned out, he knew Kyo would disagreex Shigure thought.

Kyo looked Tohru in the eyes and then Akito. He sighed. "Fine, I'll marry her" He said crossing his arms and turning his face from her's and Akitos.

Akito pushed Tohru away, almost falling but being cought by Shigure.

"Now get out of my sight!"

When Shigure cought Tohru, he embraced her and he transformed into a dog.

Akito smiled. xThey might of agreed but it won't last long. And then noone will know of our secretx Akito thought.

XxXxXEnd of FlashbackXxXxX

Tohru hit her alarm clock, and walked to the kitchen, still in her pajama's.

She began to fix breakfast. Thankfully noone was up yet, while tears began to roll down her eyes.

After breakfast was cooked she placed it on the table and cleaned up her mess, by then everyone was awake. The tears dryed on Tohru's face, but her eyes were bloodshot. She walked pass the two men that entered the kitchen, without a word.

"Morning..."Shigure spoke.

Kyo just crossed his arms and humfed.

"She must still be upset about last night"

"Don't see how it is my fault"

"Well you were the one who stood up and yelled that you didnt want to marrie her"Yuki interupted.

Kyo rolled his eyes and went to go sit down, as did the others.

Ten minutes have passed and no sight of Tohru.

"Well that was wonderful, I don't think Tohru is up to doing the dishes, so one of you can do it, im going to go work on my "book"."Shigure said and stormed out of there.

Kyo then walked off.

"HEY, where are you going?"Yuki demanded.

But Kyo was already gone. Wasnt in the mood for fighting. so Yuki was stuck with them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

On the roof, **Kyos POV!.**

Does akito hate her so much, that he would make her marrie me, just so share the curse. the only curse she is goingt o have is not be able to be with someone she really loves. I dont want to marry her, but I don't want to lose her, and Id on't want to make Akito happy. Every woman that married into the Sohma line that was not cursed, was because they were in love, but that love surely died. and the cats are even more cursed. As much as she wants to I don't think she will ever break the curse.

**End of Kyo's POV!.**

Kyo closed his eyes just for a second when he heard a familar voice yelling his name.

"Kyo!"

"Oh shit it's Kagura"Kyo said in a whisper Hopeing she didnt see him he ducked down a bit.

"Too late Kyo, I saw you!"

So now that you have seen me, go away!" He shouted down to her.

Dont make me come up there and beat you down!

He sighed. "what do you want?"

Kagura sadly smiled. "I heard, we all heard what akito has done

He laughed a little. "You make it sound like a bad thing?"

She tried to smile. Hows Tohru, I wouldnt mind getting married to you, Kyo. But Tohru she isnt like us, even though we love her and she loves us, she shouldn't have to be sucked into our curse like this"

Kyo jumped down from the roof. Don't you think I know that. Akito had it purposley planned, and what makes it worse he picked me, the year of the cat. "

"Would you of rather her be with Yuki or Shigure?"

"No"

Kaugura smilied with a bit of sympthy."You love her don't you?"

Kyo didnt answer. But before Kagure could speak again, Tohru walked outside, to greet Kagura.

"Hi Kagura"She said sounding all happy again.

"Hi Tohru, how you holding up?"

"Well I never pictured my wedding to be an arranged one by a guy who threatened to kill me, but im ok" She laughed a bit, with her goofy smile.

"You know you can get out of this don't you?" Kyo said.

Tohru nodded. "But in doing so I would have to forget about all of you, and ever since my mom died, you guys really seem like my family, along with Uo and Hana Tohru said with sad but happy eyes.

"But..." kyo began.

"Do you really what to marry Kyo?"Kagura asked.

"I dont really have say in that"

"Yes you do, damnitt!"

Tohru and Kagura laughed.

"Do all the Sohmas know?"

"Hm..well if they dont, then they will find out soon enough"Kagura assured.

"Damn"

Tohru smiled sweetly, while Kyo blushed.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKT

Yeah ok thats it for chapter one, I think i spelled a few words wrong but i don have spell check on this, and if i do then hell i don see it, n plus i am sick n i cant breath so cut meh some slack. well i'll update soon. I am workin on two fanfics, Jaded its an x-men evo, fic ya should check it out if ya like x-men. Well thats it for now. RnR, no flames please.

Grym Goddess


	2. Chapter 2:Tears in the rain

**Arranged**

**I don't own fruits Basket. Frooba frooba frooby dooba dooba, here we go frooba, come on!. :)**

**So how you guys like the story so far?. Well Im tired so if I spell any thing wrong, sorry, but unless yer someone who actually noticess lil mistakes then I don think your gonna notice, and if ya do oh well. :D. Well I shall geht a typin now.**

**EeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiLlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeVvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiLlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll**

**Chapter two:Tears in the rain.**

It was Two in the morning when Tohru was awakin by a tearful dream. Tears streaming down her face.

**xxxDreamxxx**

"If you don't marry Kyo, I will have your memory erased, but I will also make sure you join your mother and father in the neither world, so you never stumble upon us again, you should of never found out about us anyways, stupid clumbsy girl" Akito laughed evily as he watched as Tohru's face turned from understanding to pure sadness.

"She can do better then Kyo though, being tied down to a cat, is just tortureYuki said with a smirk.

Arms crossed adn a grumpy faces Kyo stood. "I dont want to marry her I dont lose her, Id rather lose her for good then marry her"

"Oh! yes thats always an option"Yuki said with a smile.

"But?Tohru began.

"Save your tears for someone who cares, Tohru"

"No I won't take your memory I'll just kill you"Akito said walking over to her.

"No let me" Kyo said.

**xxxEnd of dreamxxx**

Tohru got out of bed and put on a jacket. She looked outside at the pooring down rain. " I can't do it, I have to go talk to my mom" Tohru cried as she ran out the door. Not realizing she was spotted by Kagura.

Tohru ran through the cold rain and the wind. It was thundering and lighting, bolts hitting the ground. She started to run to her mothers tomb, hoping she make it before she passed out.

Kagura walked up to Shigures room to wake him up. She shook him lightly. "What..."He asked all groggy.

"Tohru's gone"

"What?"

"I saw her run out into the storm"

Shigure got up. "Did you tell Kyo and Yuki?"

Are you kidding me, they would freak out"

What would we do, we not that I am referring myself with this stupid rat" Kyo growled.

"Stupid cat, go lick your.."

"Stop it, Tohru is out in the storm, I saw her take off"

Kyo and Yuki ran to the door, Kyo stopping when he saw the rain.

followed by Kagura and Shigure.

"Your bracelt is still on Kyo"

"I don't like the rain

Kyo,come on!"

"Id rather not remind her of the monster she'll have to marry"

Kagura picked up kyo and through him into the rain."Grow up!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxxXxxXxXxXxXx**

Tohru made it to the grave tomb. Where she collasped. "Im sorry mom..."

Tears slid down her face, but being blocked by the rain.

**ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZxXzZx**

"Mom...tohru mumbled as she coughed.

"Damnitt!" Kyo cursed as he punched his fist through a wall.

Punching things won't help Tohru, kyo"Shigure said.

Kagura put a wet wash cloth on her head, and covered her up. Tohru was pale, and shivering.

Kyo was pacing around and mumbling every other word was a cuss word.

Yuki yawned.

"we should get some sleep, Kyo since your awake, you watch over her"

"Are you thats safe?"

"Oh yes, besides they have ta get use to bein alone since they are gonna be married"

"Oh! don't remind meKugura whined.

"Now Kyo, don't take advantage of Tohru" Shigure laughed.

"Pervert"

"Shigure's a pervert!"Kagura yelled and punched him, a couple of time.

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

Kyo stayed watch of Tohru while she slept and coughed.

"Are you stupid ?" Kyo asked, the sleeping girl. "If you die, that bastard Akito will get exactly what he wants"Kyo said sadly.

Tohru weakly opened her eyes. "I had to visit my mom"

"Why?"

"Because she is my mom"

"No no I get that, why did you have to pick lastnight in a thunderstorm, to go to her?"

Tohru looked away, as tears fell down her pale face.

Kyo leaned over, and whiped away her tears."I think Kagura is going to kill you"He said calmly.

Tohru smiled. " I had a nightmare"

"You had a nightmare so you ran to your mom"

"Y..eah

"But she's dead"

"She's alive to me" Tohru snapped.

"I didn't mean it like that"

"..." Sigh

"Get some sleep, Im not looking forward to hearing the others bitch me out because I kept you up, and that pervert will sure as hell take it wrong"Kyo said.

X Maybe... just maybe marring him won't be as bad as I thought it'd be X Tohru thought. She smiled sweetly at him. Kyo couldnt help but blush.

**VbVbVbVbVbVbVbVbVbVbV**

By morning Tohru was up and out of bed, she was dressed and ready for school. Still feeling sick. She made a promise to her mom and the Sohma's. Just as she was about to tiptoe out of her room.

"Where are you going?"Kyo asked.

_**(Um yeah she got dressed in the bathroom and then came back in her room for her stuff, just in case some of you thought other wise.Ya perverts lol )**_

"School"

Kyo got up and felt her head."You still hot. I ...I mean your still running a fever"

"Im fine, I promise"She smiled and slightly coughed.

"Just stop being stuborn and let someone take care of you"

"Don't worry about me, Im fine I promise" As she said she began to walk out of her room when she ran straight into the closed door."Im ok"

Kyo smiled and chuckled a bit.

**CVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVcvcvcvcvcvcvcvCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVcvcvcvcvcvcvcvcvCVCVCVCVCVCVCVC**

**Yup thyats it fer chappie two. RnR no flames please. peace out.**

**Grym Goddess**


	3. Chapter 3:Then make me scream

**Arranged**

**I don't own fruits basket (frooba, or furba), already been established. Ok ya know the drill RnR also please no flames, unless ya find it absolutly nessary to insult to, only ta make yer self feel beter, when yer just bein a jerk and hurting nobody else but yer self in the end. Im in a bit of a Kyo Kyo bad mood taday, but I won' let it effect mah typin..."heehee"**

**May contain lime, and adualt content. Jus' figured I'd warn ya.**

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

**Chappie three:Then make me scream**

"Stupid rat!"Kyo screamed.

"Burn in hell you little pussy" Yuki shot back. Stareing evily at eachother."Akito is foolish for having you marrie her, you'll only cause termoiland pain upon her gental soul, you'll ruin her, jus like the monster you are"Yuki growled.

"How dare you, bastard. You know nothing of how I feel about her, I would never hurt her, Id rather die"

Around the corner Tohru lie listing to every word not wanting to interupt, she wanted to know the truth, she wanted to know if Kyo was apalled ( not spelled right) on marring her.

" I don't even wanna marrie her, but I have to, Id rather marrie her and not love her then to lose her and love her"Kyo said without thinking.

"Your so stupid!"

Kyo punched, Yuki. And their fight began.

**VcVcVcVcVcVcVcVcVcV**

Kyo lie in his nice warm bed, only wearing boxers with no shirt. He was so hot, he was debating weather to even wear boxers. He finally removed his boxers. Ans started thinking about Tohru. He really did love her, but marring her didn't seem right, he had no idea if she felt the same, or was in love Yuki. It would break his heart if she was. The worst part is even if she did love him, he is still going to get put away when he is eightteen, because of the curse. How he hated his curse, it was worse then the others. He would understand if she didn't love him, I mean he is a monster after all. But even so, even in his other form he would never hurt her. Or else die a horrid death. Thinking about Tohru caused his other regions to arise. He layed all the way back int he darkness of his room and let out a small moan. Thinking of her made him hot. If he wasn't cursed he would of...no that isn't right. He couldn't do that to her. Thinking of her, caused him to almost lose it sometimes. But if she doesn't love him, then he is wasting his time. On thinking about her, isn't he?.

He closed his eyes. Quickly opening them and wrapping a blanket around his personal parts. His door opened the closed lightly. He didn't want to get up. But if it was one of his cousins he was going to kill them for interupting his thoughts of Tohru and just walking into his room. He turned on a lamp, and saw Tohru walking over to him.

"Tohru, what are you doing up?"He asked, a little confused.

xIf he's gonna pretend with me, then I can pretend tooxShe thought. Tohru crawled in bed with him, crawling over to him she put her leg over his other side, stradling him. She placed her hands on his bare chest, outlining everyinch of his muscular form. She couldnt believe she was doing this to him. She hadn't realized he was naked under his sheets.

X Does she not know what she is doing to me, if she doesn't stop I am going to fully lose itX He thought.

"Tohru.."He moaned out. "W..what a..are you d...doing?"He asked.

Her finger trailed to the lower region of his belly button, and a little further. He moaned again. Her touch was almost intoxicating.

Her fingers trailing back up to his chest.

X I wonder why he isn't yelling at me yet XTohru thought.

He was breathing harder. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her arms and pinned her down. Half way exsposing himself, he leaned down and beganto kiss her. She gasped. She didn't exspect this. He began kissing gentally down her neck. She moaned.

"Please..stop"she moaned out. He looked up at her. I..I cant' do this"

He nodded. He rolled off her. His breathing was heavily. "W..why d..did you d..do th..that to m..me?" He asked sort of breath.

"..I over heard you and Yuki, I heard you say you'd rather not love me and marrie me, then to love me and lose me"

He looked at her." Tohru...I..."

"So I figured I's trick you, thought you would express your true feelings towards me, if I..., but I never thought you would try..."

"You tricked me..."

She rolled over and looked at him. "Im so sorry, Kyo..."She reached over to touch him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"He snapped.

A tear slid down her face.

"I never thought you'd pull a stunt like that"

Tohru sat up, with tears in her eyes."Kyo?"

"What!"He said sternally.

"Im really sorry, but tell me the truth, do you want to marry me, becasue if you don't I'll understand, and I'll go have my memory earsed."She finished with even more tears. He looked at her. He didn't answer her. He was to hurt, not a nice trick ta play on someone who loves you.

She sniffled. " I'll do what ever I can to make you happy"She said sadly. She was about to leave.

"Do..do you know what you do to me"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

Tohru got up and wen to ther own room.

CvCvCvCvCvCvCvC

**2:20 am.**

Tohru touched Kyo's door knob but before she dared to open it, it opened on its own. Scaring her a bit she squeaked. A hand genatlally pulling her into the room. This time he had pants on.

He looked at the tear striken face. He put his hands on her face and whiped the tears away, moving bangs from her face, blocking her beautiful eyes. "Whats wrong?" He asked sweetly and concerned. Different from earlier.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I have had time to think, now whats wrong?"

"...Bad dream"

"Thats all?"He chuckled a bit.

She sniffled."What so funny?"

"Y..you kinda had me worried there for a moment."

Tohru yawned. "You should get some more sleep" She nodded. "You can sleep in here, if it will prevent your bad dreams.

All nice and warm. They fell alseep.

**5:30 am**

Kyo was awakin' again. When he opened his eyes, Tohru was stradling him again. This time it was different. She was leaning down and looking at him. "Tohru...?"

"Do you love me?" She said as though she was about to dig into him.

"Yes"He simply said.

She leaned up, glided her fingers across his body, he tried not to moan, but just causing him to moan louder."Tohru" She leaned down and licked from his belly button to his callor bone and up to his lips. Pulling away before he could feel the tenderness of her lips. He was ready to snap again. "Then make me scream"She whisphered. Leaning down and nibbling on his ear. He once again pinned her down. He started kissing and nibbling down her neck, and stopping at her shirt, unbutting every other button as he kissed down her chest. and back up. She began to maon, more and more. He smiled. He kissed her lips and nibbled on her neck. He leaned futher down with out transforming. When he leaned down a little more he was laying right on top of her with no transformation. He kissed her with such passion and fire. Wanting more and more of her, kissing down her neck once more, she moaned louder. Till she screamed.

**VbVbVbVbVbVbVbV**

Waking from all this, a sweat covered head, and a fast pulse. To find that the night of passion was only a mere dream for our young Tohru.

**XzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzXzX**

**Had ja goin there didn't I. Haha perverts. Heehee, well byebye. RnR. Tell me are ya disapointed that was only a dream?.**

**Grym Goddess**


	4. Chapter 4: BaTh TiMe!

**Arranged**

**I don Own FB. Thanks SO! much for the reveiws y'all make me smile when i get a good reveiw, Also keeps me writing more, to know ppl are actually enjoying what I write. Now I imagin Chapter 3: then make me screa" probably made ya think, WTF, jus a dream. to the person who asked if Kyo loved Tohru, that would be a...keep reading...and you'll find out soon. Well now I shall start again with the writing of FB. -.**

**VCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCVCV**

**Chapter four:BaTh TiMe!**

On the roof top lay a grumpy cat boy. He has been in a bad mood ever since he ran into Tohru, who turned him into a cat, and acting all weird around him. She was acting as though she cheated on him or something. But how can you cheat on someone, your not even dating. Didn't matter, as long as that ass face Yuki stayed the hell away from her. Tohru was his, and his alone. He loved her and wanted nothing more but to always be with her. Not in total disagreement with akito wanting them to marry, but refusing at first, was how he had planed it. If he would of agreed off bat, Akito would of thought of a even worse way to hurt Tohru. He didn't want to lose her. He didn't want her dead. He didn't want her memory gone. And knowing what bastard would do both. He hated her. Kyo being cold hearted couldnt even hate Tohru. she was warm part of his cold heart. He wanted to mke her happy. But he was a monster and a cursed cat, what could he do to make the woman he loved happy?. Marring her against her will was certainally not one way. He sighed.

"Hey Kyo!"Tohru said with a smile.

He looked over at her.

"Hi"

Tohru sat over by him. "Im going to go pick strawberrys soon, would you like to come?"

"Wouldn't you rather ask Yuki?"

"No, I want you" Saying with out thinking. Kyo blushed. "Oh really,and how do you want me?"He teased.

"Yound and sexy" Tohru laughed.

Kyo pondered on it, and as he was about to open his mouth and happily say yes, it began to pour down with rain. Kyo jumped off the roof, and Tohru used the ladder before it slippery.He ran inside the house. While tohru stayed out and began to dance in the rain.. Kyo watched her."Tohru get in here, your goingto get sick again"

Tohru nodded.And walked inside.

"Hey Kyo"

"Yeah"

"Can I give you a bath?"

"WHAT?"

"I mean while your in your cat form"

"NO!"

"Please"

"NO!"

"Come on, it will be fun"

"How is giving me a bath fun?"

"Well now you can tell Yuki I gave you a bath, and make him insainly mad"Tobru said with a smile.

Kyo nodded."Fine, but if you get any and I mean any soap in my eyes your gonna get it!"He said.

**CVcVCVcvC**

The water was warm but not comforting for him, since cats hated water. He was lathered and rinced. When he thought bath rime was over, she put Yuki's rat form in there with him. Kyo took one look at him and bot off his head."Oh! your covered in blood water time for another bath"Tohru said happily.

"NO!"

Kyo awoke with absolute fear on his face. "Damn her, how would she like it if I gave her a bath...well actually, I wouldn't mind that"

**VBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVBVB**

**Realizing was prolly stoopid, i figured Id mahke it funny, since Tohru had the 1/2 Sex dream, Kyo should beable ta kill Yuki.**

**Well RnR im so tired I cant think anymore. "Yawns"**


	5. Chapter 5:Lies on the heart

**Arranged.**

**Total Disclaimer, Im jus a writer with an obssessive creation of ideas. **

**Sadly this will be my last chappie...**

**NOT!.**

**Jus messin with ya there.**

**Im such a evil Grym. :D**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Chappie Five:Lies on the heart**

After a night of nothing but either sexular and enjoyable dreams or flat out weird dreams. Tohru shook off her very "pleasent" dream of Kyo and began to make breakfast. Although she wished it was real.

"How can you be marring a young attractive girl, yet not having any feelings for her" Shigure said int he eating room. Tohru stood by the door, about to take the food to the other room. But stopped to listen.

"I don't see how it is any of your business, but I didn't want to marry her in the first place. Akito is just being a bastard like usual."

"But she is our princess, how can you not feel anything for her?"

"Because he is afraid to love someone" They turned their heads to see Kagura, and Ayame, at the door.

"I DON'T FCKING LOVE HER!" Kyo screamed. Hearing dishes break right after.

Shigure leaned over and smacked Kyo. Then got up and went to the kitchen. Kagura looked at Kyo. "It hurts that youd on't love me either, but Tohru is pure"Kagura said walking off and following Shigure.

XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX

Up on the roof.

_Kyo your so stupid. _He thought._ Im engaged to a girl, who is a beautiful and sweet, caring, Oh God I love her!_ He screamed out in his head.

"Kyo, we need to talk"Kagura interupted his thinking. she came up and sat right beside him.

"Go away Kagura!"He snapped.

"No!"She punched him.

God damn woman. whats your problem!"

"I can't have you because one: you don't want me. Two:Akito's order. and three:Tohru. She is a sweet girl, why do you hate her so much"

"None of your concern!"

"Tohru is my friend, and I love you, you can trust me, just tell me why do you hate her so much"Kagura calmly said "Is it because your getting locked up after you graduate, is it because you think your not suppose ta be happy, or is it, becuase you truly have no heart?"

Kyo looked down at The woman hanging up cloths. She was clumbsy, and really off balance. She smiled alot, and apologised way to much, but he couldn't help but love her. He then looked back up at met Kagura eyes with eyes.

"I have no heart"Kyo said and jumped off the room.

"Kyo you stay away from her!"Kagura yelled as Kyo went closer to Tohru.

"Tohru..."

She looked up. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh! hi kyo"STring to sound all happy.

"Dont do this"He said allowed.

"Do what?"

"Don't cry"He voice a little husky.

"Oh..Im sorry"She looked away. She grabbed the basket and began to walk away. Kyo growled he and grabbed her arm. she stopped."Tohru, Im sorry"

Teas began to flow. She looked at him.

Kagura watching from the roof.

"I know you don't love me, and Im find with that, just answer me one thing"She said. He walked closer to her. By now he was in kissing range.

"Anything.."

Tohru felt her knees go weak, and her stomach start butterfly fill. She began to blush.

"D..do you want t..to listen to Akito's order and marry me, or...if you don't I'll understand...I just want you ro be happy...th..."He cut her off, placing his lips upon hers, she stood in shock for a second or two, and then responded to his sweet kiss.

Kagura turned her head, with tearlet falling and hitting the roof.

Tohru dropped the basket and put her hands on side. Kyo playing one hand on her face and the other one her neck.

Kagura crawled off the roof and stood on the porch, while Ayame, Shigure and Yuki stepped foot.

"Honda..."YUuki felt heart broken. Ayame and Shigure jumping for absolute joy and Kagure smileing with tears seeping from her eyes.

"Now its time to get a wedding dress for Tohru!"Ayame yelled.

Kyo pulled from Tohru.

"I love you"

"I love you too, but why did you say you didn't"

"Because Iv been lieing to my heart. Akito is making us marry, I...he demands it, never giving me a chance to ask it"

"So..whats stopping you now?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

Tohru smiled and kissed him.

**XmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXmXm**

**Ok, on to chappie six, but I will post that later, when i Write it, but ya can prolly bet that will be tanight. Bc i feel aso though I am gonna pass out. Well thank you so much for yer Reveiws. This fic isnt over yet. :D**

**"Now runs to the bathroom"...lol.**

**Grym Goddess**


	6. Chapter 6:bad days, better nights

**Arranged**

**disclaimer to characters.**

**HentaiNeko, a kitty thong, and why is Shigure ina dress?. "TeeHee" :D:D:D:D **

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chappie Six:bad days, better nights.**

It was hot in Kyo's room. He opened the window, for a bit og fresh air, but nothing worked. He wanted to open his door but he new he would be disturbed. So he thought of the next possible thing he could do. But as he was removing his pants and dropping his underwear the door opened up. He jumped back, to see it was Tohru. He stared at her. She looked like she was in a daze. He thought about covering himself, but she was going to see "him" soon enough. He walked over to her, and gentally smacked her in the face. Awaking her...She looked at him..."Kyo..."Her gaze went down. and her cheeks bright red, she quickly closed her eyes and turned away."Im sorry, Im sorry, so sorry" She began freaking out. "I saw nothing, I swear not a thing.

Kyo looked down. "Hey are you impling that I am small?"He asked. she turned around to face him.

"No, no no not at all, I mean..Im sorry"Her eyes shut tightly. Kyo couldn't help but to laugh. He went over to the door and shut it, and then put his pants on.

"You can look now"He said with a chuckle.

She looked at him."How's I get in here?"

"You walked"

"But...and why were you naked, ah did...did w..we do s..something?"She asked about to cry.

He looked sweetly at her. Thinking he could be a jokinly pervert like Shigure, but he couldn't do that to his tohru.

"No, I was going to go to bed naked, and then you just walked right in here"

"Im sorry I didnt..."She was cut off by his lips on hers. a slight moan came from her throat.

"Go to bed, Shigure and Ayame are making you go shopping with them"

A slight shere of terror formed on her angelic face.

He laughed at her. "Where can I hide?"She teased.

"Well if you hide in my bed, they might just miss you"He said."Sorry Shigure moment, Oh shit, damn perverted dog!"He gripped at himself. Tohru smiled.

"It's hot in here, but I wouldn't sleep in here naked, its cold in my room"She said, obvisouly impling something. Kyo smiled.

"You can't sleep naked in there though"

"I know if its cold my cock just might fall off, Oh shit!"

Tohru laughed, as though she never laughed before.

Kyo yawned. He was very tired and didn't have control of anything he said.

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

Shigure And Ayame stood over the sleeping Tohru. And beside her a Kyo Kyo.

"Aww they are so cute arn't they Aya?"Shigure said.

"Aww yes, why can't we do that?" Ayame asked with puppy dog eyes.

They leaned in closer to stare at Tohru. She let a small moan and opened her eyes. Tohru let out a small scream, and then covered her mouth, waking up Kyo. He jumped up and punched his cousins in the face. "What the hell are you doing in here!"Kyo demanded.

"Stareing at the our beautiful flower"Shigure said rubbing his face.

"She's not yours, now get out!" He ordered.

Ayame smiled. He was dreaming of Tohru in a wedding dress, without a groom.

"Yes well we, as much as I would like to work more on my novel and keep my editor at bay, we have to go shopping for wedding cloths and "after" wedding "cloths". "Shigure said with a sly smile.

Tohru smiled."Well I don't exactly get what you mean by that, but when do I have to marry Kyo and where"Tohru asked sounding a bit harsh.

"Um at the sohma head courters, the only thing is you can't tell anyone, noone can know only the Sohmas"Shigure said.

"And you can't act happy, you must act really sad, and Kyo your good at looking pissed so just keep doing that"Ayame said.

"But anyways, come along Aya, lets leave tohru alone so she can get dressed" Shigure said, winking at Kyo, as they walke out adn shut the door. Tohru stood up.

Kyo felt his heart sink a little. Her words came out a little harsh, and it hit hard. "Kyo are you ok?"she asked, walking towards her.

"Yeah"He lied, walking pass her and to the door. "I'll see you later"

"Wait"

"WHAT?"He snapped at her. she jumped back.

_Shit Kyo, one way to scare the poor girl_. He thought. "I mean what"

"Playing sad won't be too hard"She mumbled out. But he understood it.

"What?" He asked in disbelif on what she just said, his voice softer and hurt.

She breathed in. "Kyo sometimes you can be a an absoluet jerk with no respect!"She shouted. Then putting her hands oer her mouth. "Im so sorry, Im sorry"

He smiled at her. "Don't be sorry"He spoke softly, walking over to her. He kissedher forehead.

"But...I shouldn't of said that, it was rude"

"I deserved it" He then kissed her nose.

"Are you coming shopping with us?"

Kyo nodded."Im not stupid, I would never leave you alone with Shigure or Ayame"She said.

"Aww jealouse"

"So.."He crossed his arms.

**XcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcXcX**

**Ayames store.**

"Come with me Shigure I have the perfect thing to show you, I think Tohru would love it, since she loves cats" Ayame said, leading Shigure into a room.

Tohru had a smile on her face the entire time.

Kyo just couldn't wait tillt his day was over.

"Kyo.."

He looked at her."Yeah?"

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"Just thank you"

He smiled at her, and nodded.

Soon enough out came Ayame and Shigure.

"Look tohru, isn't it cute?"Ayame said holding up a thong with an orange cat in the front. Tohru was three shades of red, and so was Kyo.

He put his hand over her eyes."You killing her innosence"

"She was..."

"The next few words that better come from your mouth should be, nothing about Tohru nor I"Kyo growled.

Ayame sighed.

"You spoile my fun, and you know you didn't have to come along, our princess would be fine without you"Shigure said.

"The only other Sohmas I trust her with isMomiji, Hatori, Kise, and Kagura"

"I like it"Tohru said.

"You like what?" Kyo asked kindly.

"The cat, not the thong part, but the cat reminds me of you, so I like it"Tohru smiled.

Ayame went searching around and held up a white gown, with nothing fansy on it, plain but lovely, it had slits on the sides, and smarklesup near the collar. The sleeves long but wavy. "Here Tohru, this would look lovely on you"Ayame said handing her the gown. "Its beautiful"

"Go on, go in the other room and try it on"He said kindly. she nodded and went.

"Look Aya, and Kyo don't I look lovely?" Shigure teased as he had put on a pink, sparly dress, that shows clevadge, but shigure being a "guy" showed nothing.

"Lovely Shigure"Ayame said, with a smile.

"Kyo began to feel sick. He hated how his cousins acted. Noone acted right in his family. "Oh my God"Kyo said. Just as Tohru walked out. Her hair down, and the dress swaying with every curve of her body. She look so beautiful. Kyo's eyes widend.

Shigure stared at her as well as Ayame."Lovely my princess, absolutely beautiful"He said. Tohru turned her head to thank him."Th...W..why...you look so pretty Shigure"She said with a kind smile.

"Oh God not you too" Kyo sighed.

"We'll take it Aya"Shigure said.

"it's on the house"

"Oh no thats to kind. but..."

"No argueing, call it an earlie wedding present"Ayame said.

Tohru blushed and then smiled. "Thank you so much"

**XCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX**

"Damn the a/c is out. And its so hot, there was a knock on his door. "Come in"

Entered Tohru, she was wearing a short tank top and pj black shorts. His eyes examined over her body." So its hot in here too" Tohru said.

Kyo nodded. She turned to leave."Hey Tohru"

She turned."Stay with me?"

She smiled, and nodded.

"Are you going to sleep naked?"She asked, kinda hopeing he would say yes.

"Not unless it gets too hot in here, why are you"

"No, I'll be fine"She smiled, and curled up on his bed, over the covers.

He layed down beside her, and faced her. she began to chuckle a bit.

"whats so funny?"

"This whole day was very intresting, and why was Shigure in a dress?"

"I rather not think of that, Bad days, better nights"

she smiled and closed her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her forehead."Sweet well, Tohru-koi(basically saying

my love').

**KKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkKKkkkkk**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxx**

**TTtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTtttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttTTtttttttttttttttttttt**

**Well thyats it for chappie six. Im about to pass out byebye guten nacht/morgan. RnR no Flames.**

**Grym Goddess. If you guys wish you can give meh some ideas,i always open fer new ideas. Oh and when I write fic it's b4i go to bed so i don't know of the typos i have made, or any mistakes, sorry to thoughs who are offended by it, to you other ppl who read and think belh on typos and don pay attention ty.**


	7. Chapter 7:Sex talk

**Arranged**

**I don';t own fb.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter seven:Sex talk**

It was like any normal day at shigure Sohmas house, Tohru fixed breakfast for her friends, in debt of her living there. Shigure was reading a book. Ayame was still over there. Yuki wasn't thrilled about Akito's desions,Kyo was in kittie heat. And tohru comeing out with food.

But something was very different indeed about today. Just a strange vibe. Tohru sat down, right beside Kyo and wasabout to eat, until...

"You two can't have sex yet"Ayame said.

Yuki just damn near dropped dead. Tohru's face went white and Kyo was pissed. "We cant what?"

"You can't have sex yet"

"And why the hell not?" Kyo growled.

"Because you need something to consemate(i have no idea if that spelled right , sorry , but ya get it right) after the wedding."Shigure simply said.

"Id on't even want to hear this"Yuki said and walked off.

"Fine , good yuki go, but you two stay"Ayame said.

"We...well I wasn't planning on..."

"Well you know they don't have to do it, I mean since akito is makingthem they could just not have sex"Ayame said.

"But.."

"Oh but that would be pointless"

"How would that be pointless"

"Can you two shut up for like one minute and listen to us "Kyo growled.

"Yes, go on"Shigure said.

Kyo and Tohru just sat there in confusement.

"Well?"

"Ok fine, but out!"

"Kyo.."

"Yes Kyo that isnt nice , we are only tring to help, besides do you even know how to have sex, since you cant embrace eachother it just rather seems pointless is what I mean"

"IT WON'T BE POINTLESS!" Kyo snapped.

Tohru blushed.

Ayame and Shigure began to laugh.

"Do you enjoy this?"Kyo asked.

"We have no idea what you are talking about"

"Go to hell"

"Kyo.."Tohru said softly.

Shigure went silent and then began to glare at them. "Before you guys are married just stay out of eachothers bed, just incase akito decides to make a surprice visit, we don't want him knowing anything" Shigure said. Tohru nodded.

"Fine what ever"Kyo looked away.

Moment of silence...

"Now how about that sex talk"Ayame began."First you need to..."

**fffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbfbfbfbfb**

**Yeah realizing that was rather short, hehe, but yeah, sorry. Well byebye fer now. RnR NO FLAMES!. Havea nice day. -**

**Grym Goddess.**


	8. Chapter 8:Three Days

**Arranged**

**I said it before and I'll say it again,I so don't own FB.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Eight:Three days**

Akito has decided for the wedding to be in three days. But what is Akito really up too. We all know he wants to berid Tohru but having her marrying Kyo, to Akito is that like an ultimate punishment. Only prooves how much Kyo is hated, althought doesn't explain why.

All the Sohmas got word, from Hatori and Shigure. Kagura was sad, Momiji was thrilled there was going to be a wedding, Ritsu was complaning that he wasn't good enough to be invited to a wedding, Yuki was pissed as hell at Akito, but is way to damn chicken shit to stand up to him. Ayame is happy that he is going to see Tohru in the wedding dress he design. Shigure thinking perverted thoughts,Tohru was kind of sadend. Although she loved the orange haired boy with all her heart she couldnt help but think that things weren't right. For one she felt as though she was way too young to be getting married and the other was she needed her mom, to make everything bad go away. But since that was simply impossible our brave little flower will just have to confine her feelings in Kyo. As for Kyo, he honestly didn't know what to think. He was happy to have her, but not so thrilled for it to of happened like this, being forced into something your not ready for. As for the other Sohma's they were as always.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Momiji had come over and he and Tohru had went shopping.

"So...are you happy you are marring Kyo?

Tohru sighed."To be honest...im actually scared. I mean I don't want to lose my memory of you guys, but the idea of being forced into marrage, is a little hard. But Im sorry I don't mean to burdon you with my..."

Momiji cut her off."You know its ok to be sad, or angry or anything emotion you wish to express, I mean if i was marring Kyo I would throw a fit, but I know how you feel,not having your mom around to tell this too, you kind of feel alone don't you Tohru?"

Tears slid down her face." I know how you feel and so does Kyo, you and him are alike in a way, he is alone even though he has all of us, because none of the other Sohma's would except him sept, his master. And your the only one beside his master that Iv seen him actually feel comfortable around, so Tohru, be scared, be mad, even cry, but your not alone"Momiji's soothing words touched Tohru's confused heart."Thank you, Momiji"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was already night and kyo lay uptop Shigures roof. His eyes focused on the stars. A small gust of wing blew past him and he could smell Tohrus sweet scent. He loved the way she smelled, looked, dressed, act, he loved her inside and out. But how she felt about all this so soon, he guessed it wasnt something on her top list of great things.

"Kyo..?" A sweet voice called out to him. He sat up.

"Tohru..". He sat up and looked at her. As she crawled over to where he was.

"Im scared"

"...Of what?"

"The wedding..."

Kyo was actually glad to hear thoughs words.

"I don't mean to bother you with my feelings, but I never thought Akito would make the wedding in three days, its times like these when I wish my mom was around to make every thing better again" Tohru repiled sadly loking down."You know I love you an i want us to always be together but..."

"It's too soon"

"Yeah.."

"Well I'll make you a promise.."

She looked up.

"When this whole curse thing is over and hope to god im not locked up. You can either devoirce me or actually marrie me for real"

She looked at him, and couldn't but laugh, couldn't believe he actually said that. Kyo of all people.

Tohru laughed. she leaned in and kissed him.

"Three days"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HAI! im sorry it took me so long and this is short too, but i am having a bad ass case of writers block ppl review and send me some damn ideas please.

Grym Goddess


	9. Chapter 9:The day of doom

**Arranged**

**hey gues im so sorry i too so damn long. but this is gonna beh the last chappie, i finally know how i am gonna end it. It hit meh lihke a bird flying into a clear window and going "Splat" All over the nice clean but not very dirty and messy and not applin' window. lol.**

**I don't own FB.**

**Grym Goddess**

**Chapter 9: The day of doom.**

It was finally the day of the wedding, everyone was a little tence. Kyo was a nerves wreck. Tohru wasn't ready for this she thought sh was about to pass out .Yuki was pissed, and somehow Momiji always remained to be the happiest of them all. Although Kagura was like hell angel on death wings. Noone really knew what Akito was planning. although they knew it was probably very bad.

Bad enough that he was making Tohur a regular girl with a heart of gold marry the monster of the rejecting zodiac, the cat.

Ayame made her dress, long white strapless, and puffy on the bottom, with a little bit of low cut up on her chest area. She wore a silver necklace and her hair up with cherry blossoms, to make it beautiful. Tohru was a beautiful bride, all in white, anyman would be lucky to have her. But she was happy to be with Kyo. Although would Kyo, purpose to her if it wasnt for Akito, or was it just so he could rebel a little?. Tohru sat on the stoll as Kagura waled in, she waswearing a pink puffy dress with ehr hair neatly put up.

Tohru's face was all sad and gloomy.

"Tohru...whats wrong?"

Tohru looked up at her friend, even though Kagura was pissed at all this, she was still a good friend.

"I know im not suppose to think this and feel awful for it, but I..im not ready to get married this fast, I care for yo but...I at least wanted to finish high..."

"As much as I am opposed to this, Kyo loves you, he always has, and I now your not ready for this, but thin of this way, its not lie your marring someone who hates you or thinks of you less then, lie if you married Shigure, he is a pervert and doesnt love you lie yo does, infact...none of the zodiac do...I love him too...but Akitos word is law...to us anyways, but not to you..you could always..."

"No, I mean I dont want to ever forget any of you. I don't want to forget you, shigure, Yuki, everyone, and I don't want to ever forget Kyo... or Aikto"

"Haha, Akito.. now I know ya dont mean that...I wish I could forget Akito, all the shit he did to Kyo and the rest of us, maes us want to rebel and slay him in the bac, hopefully he will be dead soon, athought it just means someone will step up and tae his place although that person could never be as bad as Akito."Kagura laughed.

Tohru smiled.

Kyo, stod at his mirror, staring into the reflection back at him. He was dressed in a tuxedo, and looed really handsom**.(Im not so sure how japinese weddings, are I mean I have an idea but i rather just use the american way, you'll see why...at least I can insult the american way...but I didn't wanna tae the time bc i am lazy and figure out the jappinese kind.)**

"This suit doesnt fit me, Besides I don't think she is too thrilled in marring me, as I am marring her." He said outloud.

"But since that damn Akito is able to control out lives and I never wanna forget Tohru or have her forget us...me. Id rather have Akito kill me, then suffer that...hopeing this wedding doesnt kill her..."

Staring at eachothers eyes the two stared into eachothers eyes. Akito stood infront of them, with his eyes glazing with fire.

'This would make Kyo thrilled as I have heard, then I will make sure I get my way and this retched beast will suffer...for his...' His thoughts were cut off as he saw how close the two were to kiss. Now formed into wedlock, Akito pulled out a knife, grabbing Tohru, holding her by the hair, he drew the knife, and slit her white milky throat, casuing blood stains of the white dress. Before Tohru could see her love and her friends help her, everything went black...Small heart beats...in her chest...

Ok ya know I might have a nother chappter i dunno but i know this chap could of been better, sorry for that my mind s else wheres.


End file.
